Facebook
by intrajanelle
Summary: It's only official once you're dating on Facebook. Spitfire. Robin. One-Shot.


_A/N: Just a short little drabble that I had to get out of my head before I could start on my homework. I'm sure it's been done before but I hope you still enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: Disclaimed._

* * *

><p><em>Facebook<em>

_By JustJanelle_

Wally had had a hard enough time asking Artemis to be his girlfriend _once_. Now he had to do it all over again. Only this time it would be official. Facebook official.

Wally was currently having a staring contest with his laptop, the screen glaring back at him with its' iridescently lit surface. He had one webpage open: Facebook, and as he clicked on the 'relationship status' box he felt his heart threatening to hammer out of his chest and fall right on to his keyboard.

"Why do you look constipated?" Robin asked as he suddenly appeared behind Wally's left shoulder.

Wally jumped and slammed the laptop closed, "Dude! A little warning next time? I hate it when you do the ninja thing…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You need _personal space_ and all that jazz. I saw the Facebook page by the way. Finally asking Artemis out officially huh? Nice," Robin rambled as he stared at his best friend's increasingly reddening façade.

With a lack of words Wally was forced to exclaim, "Dude!" before hiding his face in his hands.

"It's okay, I can help," Robin promised sitting at the bar stool next to Wally. They were currently in the kitchen of the cave and no one else had arrived yet. Of course, Megan and Superboy were _somewhere_ but they were probably sucking face right about now and Wally was grateful that they were doing that somewhere more private.

"How can you help?" Wally asked incredulously, "You're thirteen!"

"I turned fourteen last month, thanks for remembering," Robin said, crossing his arms indignantly.

"Fine, whatever, you can help," Wally sighed, lifting the cover of his laptop once again so that the boy could join him in his staring contest with Facebook.

"Sooo…" Wally said after they had stared at the screen for five whole minutes without a word, "helping right about _now_ would be nice."

"Shut up," Robin said, taking out his hand held computer and typing something in to it, "if I can just hack the Facebook mainframe…Okay done; now I just need to access Artemis' account. That way I can make it so that _she_ requests _you_, not the other way around. This way you won't have to wait for a response."

Wally scratched the back of his neck nervously, "Won't that make it…I don't know, even more awkward? When she realizes that we're a couple already on Facebook and she didn't even do anything?"

Robin shook his head mischievously, "That's the beauty of it. Artemis is easy to understand if you just pay attention to her behavior. She _rarely_ goes on Facebook so she won't notice for at least a week or two and by then she may even assume that she doesn't need to give her consent to be in a relationship with you. I don't even think she knows how Facebook works _at all_."

Wally smiled giddily, feeling his worries falling from his shoulder, "Dude, you're a genius. Do it, do it, do it!"

All of a sudden the boys heard the zeta tubes announcing someone's arrival and they turned around from their barstools to see Artemis sauntering over to them in her civvies. Her face was as callous as always.

"Hurry up, she's gonna see!" Wally hissed.

"I'm trying. You can't rush genius!" Robin hissed back, typing something in his keyboard.

"Hey Robin, Wally," Artemis said as she arrived in the kitchen. She automatically grabbed a glass and filled it with water. The boys watched warily as she downed the entire glass in one sip. "Man, I was thirsty. Kicking ass will do that to you, I guess. What's up with you two?"

"Kicking ass?" Wally asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah," Artemis said vaguely, "I ran in to some punks on the way to the cave. They were stealing some poor old lady's wallet. Can you believe it? They were trying to get away with something that _wasn't theirs_. Naturally I made them pay for it."

Wally gulped and turned Robin, frantically whispering in his friend's ear, "Undo it, undo it, undo it!"

"So, what's up with you two?" she asked again. Staring suspiciously at the boy's from across the counter.

"Nothing," Wally said automatically, "Just on Facebook. You know, doing guy things."

Artemis nodded, "Facebook huh? That reminds me, Baywatch. Accept my damn request already."

"What?" Wally said in confusion, tilting his head at his girlfriend's announcement.

"Yeah, I requested you to be my boyfriend on Facebook, like, _fifteen_ minutes ago. Haven't you refreshed the page?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"Uh, no," he said. His heart dropping in to his stomach as he stared at Artemis' amused expression.

"Well don't keep me waiting forever Flash Boy," she said with a smirk, "If you guys need me I'll be down in the training room, training."

With that she left the kitchen in a flurry of long blonde hair. After he was sure she was gone Wally turned to Robin and let out a long muffled sigh of relief.

Robin shook his head and watched as Wally refreshed his Facebook page and accepted Artemis' request before the fourteen year old grudgingly admitted, "I'll never understand girls."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know FB updates itself w/o being refreshed most of the time but for continuities sake Wally's laptop is OLD so this feature is not available. _

_Pwetty Pwease Review :3_


End file.
